


You Are Worthy

by daisherz365



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brotp, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: After the events of Endgame Sam and Bucky find their roles reversed. But, one thing is clear - they have each other.





	You Are Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Just two things:
> 
> 1) I'll take no BS against Sam Wilson because I've been rooting for him since we met him and HE REALLY WAS THE ONLY CHOICE, fite me. But seriously he deserves all the love in the world and some of the fandom *takes a deep breath* anyway that's my bby and I'm so proud *tries not to cry again*
> 
> 2) The soft relationship between Sam & Bucky hit me hard like I already dug their dynamic before and then ENDGAME happened and I just...I love them regardless of how you view them (romantic or platonic - I kinda see it both now but I'm for the most part gonna continue to write them as brothers/best friends)
> 
> This is almost a complete reversal of the [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776995) I wrote during the car scene in Civil War and I honestly LOVE THAT.

Sam knew what shock was, he had experienced it many times himself as well as helped others through their own ordeals. There was a difference when it was something he hadn't seen coming. Over the past several years being with the Avengers - mostly Steve - he had tried to form a shell that meant that he could roll with just about anything. It was what people liked about him.

  
However, after Tony's death and then what followed with one of his best friends thrusting something that had seemed so far off - if it was ever going to be on the table for him - into his view, it had left him properly stunted.

  
Steve had chosen him to follow in his footsteps. To pick up the mantel and the shield. To become the next Captain America.

  
Sam didn't know if it had been the right choice. Steve had seemed so sure, this was his calling. Sam Wilson, Captain America. He had turned to Bucky in that moment, expecting him to say something - to argue, to say that it should have been him but that wouldn't have been the Bucky he had come to know at all.

  
This Bucky Barnes didn't want the shield, he had never wanted it. He only wanted some peace, with his two brothers if he could. He'd take the one he had left. From Sam's right, the left had been reserved for Steve as always. Regardless if he could be with them now that he had lived his life away from them.

  
Bucky had patiently sat with Sam in the days that followed as he tried to find an answer that hadn't been verbalized before Steve had left them once more saying that he had to make it back for dinner. Bucky had slipped into the role of comfort that usually was Sam's in their friendship. He offered food, or a blanket, a small touch there to reassure the man that this wasn't a burden for him to bear alone. He had someone who would continue the fight alongside him.

  
When a week had passed, Bucky placed the shield on the table in their living room in the house they had started living in once it was safe. After they had returned much of Sam's old life had been picked over and boxed up so in all respects he was having to start over. He had lived in the Avengers compound too, but he had still had a home away.

  
Sam looked up at him, blinking hard.

  
"Sam," He said it in the same soft voice he used when the aged Steve had appeared. This time it felt different. Like he was about ready to fight him, and maybe that's what he needed to get him centered.

  
"Bucky." He returned, sighing while rubbing a hand over his face.

  
"You know. Steve. He had already decided before he used the time travel device."

  
Sam shoulders tensed as he really looked at Bucky for once. _He knew_. Sam rose to his feet and nearly jumped over the table, but walked around it instead.

  
"You talked to him?"

  
Bucky said nothing but didn't back down, or cower away at this frankly pissed off Sam Wilson.

  
"Why didn't either of you say anything? Why was I the last to know?" Sam asked, hotly.

  
"It wasn't mine to tell. But, while we're actually talking about this it would have been you no matter what."

  
"What do you mean by that?"

  
Bucky stepped closer to his friend, he chanced a glance at the shield that was barely on the table, they really needed to go furniture shopping properly sometime in the future. His eyes back on Sam, what was reflected there was something that Bucky usually saw in himself; confusion and loss.

  
"You really don't know your worth. I may be his oldest friend, but you've stuck with him even when he was being reckless about me, I don't know many people that would do that. I respect you in a way that I can't explain, man. You're worthy of this shield, of the name, it fits you."

  
"I miss when you used to be quiet." Sam teased as Bucky put his hands on his shoulders.

  
"It's hard to be quiet when one of your best friends is being stupid," Bucky smirked.

  
Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm only going to accept the part where you called me your best friend."

  
"One of..." Bucky started, only to be ignored as Sam brushed off his hands to bend down and pick up the shield.

  
"You sure about this?"

  
"Hell yeah, man." Bucky grinned.

  
There was silence between them for a moment before Sam slipped the straps over his arm, locking them in place. The heft of the shield would be an adjustment. "I'm not doing this alone."

  
Bucky let out a laugh. "No shit." He tapped the shield. "Captain America is never alone."

  
Sam let out a sigh. This was going to be hard without Steve but they had to move forward. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this feeling I'm gonna be writing a lot more for them. We do have that show coming up ;)
> 
> My next Endgame fic involves Harley, Peter, Pepper, Morgan & Clint's fam because I'M EXTRA EMOTIONAL Y'ALL. 
> 
> But anyway hope you liked this. It actually came out quickly and I was like well you did sit on Endgame for a solid 3 days and cry before you let yourself let this out. <3


End file.
